Робби Злобный
Робби Злобный (англ. Robbie Rotten) — главный и единственный антагонист исландского шоу для детей Лентяево. Робби является полной противоположностью главных героев, Спортакуса и Стефани Добродушной, которые любят спортивные упражнения, здоровое питание и здоровый образ жизни. Робби, будучи крайне ленивым, естественно, выступает против попыток распространить благотворное влияние на людей Лентяева, и использует планы по дискредитации и выгнать "Спортопрыга" из города в каждом эпизоде, но, в конце концов, проигрывает. Персонажа сыграл покойный Стефан Карл Стефанссон. История Когда-то Лентяево, что понятно по названию, был наполнен людьми, которые ничего не делали, кроме как играли в видеоигры, ели нездоровую пищу и, в целом, были непродуктивны. Человеком, который был экспертом этого и любил каждую секунду этого был Робби Злобный. Когда Стефани Добродушная попыталась ввести спорт и заставить людей есть фрукты и овощи (также называемые Спортконфетами), Робби попытался остановить её, но появился Спортакус, и Злобный был не в состоянии остановить то, что ненавидел. Озлобленный, что его ленивые дни испорчены, Робби придумывает разные планы для мести, чаще всего он использует какой-нибудь гаджет или свою маскировку, чтобы вдохновить детей Лентяево снова быть ленивыми и избавиться от Спортакуса. Несмотря на то, что он подходит так близко к успеху, он, как и все злодеи в подобных шоу, оказывается побеждён главными героями. Личность и черты характера Робби очень ленив, и он признаёт это. Он также является эгоистичным, подлым, жадным и любящим очень вредную еду. Он даже ест торт, содержащий песок. Несмотря на свои недостатки, Робби показывает определённые степени ума, хотя его присутствие в детском шоу ограничивает его успех и жестокость как злодея. Тем не менее, он истинный гений, изобретающий всевозможные устройства, а его дешёвая маскировка фактически обманывает людей. Несмотря на свою лень и желание внушить лень другим, сам Робби очень трудолюбив, и даже интеллектуален. Также, он показывает плохие социальные навыки, когда он не играет злодея. Иногда он на время готов подружиться с жителями Лентяево. В эпизоде Первый летний день оказывается, что он в реальность любит всех жителей Лентяево, даже Спортакуса. В том же эпизоде он даже танцевал со Стефани и остальными. И в том же эпизоде он действительно становится добрым с мухой, а в другом эпизоде создаёт робота-собаку, которую тоже очень любит. Популярность в интернете Робби очень скоро стал популярным интернет-мемом. Первый мем с ним, это "You Are A Pirate". "You Are A Pirate" это песня, которую поёт Робби в эпизоде "В поисках сокровищ". В ней Робби маскируется под пирата, так что он может обмануть город, тем самым дезинформируя их в поисках древнего камня. Официальный клип песни имеет 3.9 миллионов просмотров по состоянию на 14 ноября 2016 года. Вторым мемом стала "We Are Number One". We Are Number One это песня, которую поёт Робби в эпизоде "Команда мечты Робби". В эпизоде, Робби заказывает трёх "злодеев", которые не имели никакого опыта с реальными злодейскими поступками, которые задают тон песни. По состоянию 16 ноября 2016 года официальное видео имеет более 2,6 миллионов просмотров (видео сверху). Когда Стэфану Карлу диагнозировали рак, эта песня наблюдается в значительном повышении популярности, а также благодаря ютуберам типа SiIvaGunner и видео типа "We Are Number One but ________". После притока пародийных видео и неожиданного успеха страницы на GoFundMe, Стефан Карл вместе с другими актёрами на Facebook исполнили перепостановку We Are Number One 11 декабря 2016 года и за пять часов набрало 7.5 миллионов лайков и 184000 просмотров. Также, скорее не мемом, а сурсом для видео была песня Master of Disguise. Факты *Ходят слухи, что персонаж Робби был вдохновлен Гринчем. Они оба живут в секретных логовах, они маскируются, чтобы обмануть горожан, и они оба ненавидят шум. У них обоих даже есть приятели-псы, чтобы помочь им, хотя Робо-Пёс у Робби появился только в одном эпизоде. **Любопытно, что покойный актер Робби, Стефан Карл Стефанссон, также играл Гринча в мьюзикле "Как Гринч похитил Рождество?" в 2015 году. *Еще одна черта того, как Робби является противоположностью Спортакуса, заключается в том, что Спортакус живет в небе, а Робби живет в подземном бункере. *Робби Злобный часто ест нездоровую пищу, такую как голубой торт, богато покрытый белой глазурью (который затем он взбивает взбитыми сливками), а также было показано, что он любит пиццу, чизбургеры, картофель фри, соленую воду, соду и мороженое. Несмотря на это, Робби никогда не получал лишний вес или страдал ожирением и оставался стройным. *Самая ироничная вещь о Робби заключается в том, что он хочет, чтобы Лентяево снова стал ленивым, но, учитывая, сколько усилий он вкладывает в свои злые планы, он сам стал одним из самых активных граждан. *После смерти Стефанссона Грег Болдуин, голос Аку, спел песню We Are Number One, где говорится, что Аку и Робби были друзьями. Галерея Robbie Rotten.jpg|Промоушн Постер Robbie Rotten telling Stephine that LazyTown will always be lazy and she should get along with it by discouraging her.jpg|Робби Злобный говорит Стефани, что Лентяево должно оставаться ленивым Robbie's dream team.jpg|Команда Мечты Робби Robbie-Rotten-lazytown-39910098-500-281.jpg|Робби Злобный ест торт Robbie-Rotten-lazytown-39904118-2560-1440.png|Робби Злобный держит джойстик Пикселя Robbie-Rotten-lazytown-39902598-2560-1440.png|Робии Злобный скандирует на сайте Пикселя tumblr_inline_ogypbfdD411t47y0u_500.png|Робби Злобный спасается от Спортакуса Robbie-Rotten-lazytown-39905218-500-281.png|Робби Злобный застрял на вершине рекламного щита Rottenella.jpg|Злобенелла 90sRR.png|Самое первое появление Злобного Видео Lazytown - Master Of Disguise (English)|LazyTown-Master of Disguise Lazy Town - Woof Woof Woof|LazyTown-Woof Woof Woof song We Are Number One - LazyTown - Villain Number One (ORIGINAL VIDEO) LazyTown You Are A Pirate Music Video Robbie Rotten & Stephanie - Bing Bang LazyTown (Season 3) Master of Disguise except it's the original live version Категория:Трикстеры Категория:Воры Категория:Озорные злодеи Категория:Преступники Категория:Суперзлодеи Категория:Злодеи Живой Игры Категория:Некомпетентные злодеи Категория:Лжецы Категория:Нейтральный злой Категория:Создатели Категория:Трусы Категория:Слабые Категория:Комедийные злодеи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Без действия Категория:Утонченные злодеи Категория:Бессмертные Категория:Искатель Возмездия Категория:Голодные злодеи Категория:Пираты Категория:Приветливые злодеи Категория:Вкл\Выкл Злодеи Категория:Мастера маскировки Категория:Алчные злодеи Категория:Поющие злодеи Категория:Злодеи с Диссонирующим спокойствием Категория:Злодеи с транспортом Категория:Злой Санта Категория:Архивраг Категория:Антизлодеи Категория:Злодеи Интернета Категория:Злодеи Телешоу Категория:Обманщики Категория:Голод власти Категория:Друзья героев Категория:Ученые Категория:Вдохновители Категория:Сталкеры Категория:Трагичные злодеи Категория:Раскаявшиеся злодеи Категория:Манипуляторы Категория:Промыватель мозгов Категория:Запугиватели Категория:Соперники Категория:Завистливые злодеи Категория:Символы корпораций Категория:Успешные злодеи Категория:Глупые злодеи Категория:Лицемеры Категория:Живые злодеи Категория:Великолепные мерзавцы Категория:Маскоты